Heidi
|status=Alive |species= Eureka-compatible human |gender= Male |eyes= Light Green |hair= Pale Turquoise |skin= White |eureka= Newton's Apple |ability= Universal Gravitation |loyalty= White Joker Unnamed Research Institute Sponsor |partner= Chitose Toriiooji (assistant) |occupation= Scientist |nationality= Japanese |workplace= Haiji's Laboratory (formerly) |manga debut=Case 1 }} is the main protagonist of the Hungry Joker manga series written and illustrated by Yūki Tabata. Haiji is a scientist known by peoples as the who studies the Glowing Corpses. After eating a mysterious apple he was researching,he and his assistant were attacked by a monster he called James, he has been known to be the new Eureka that has been awakened. Background Haiji doesn't know much about his history himself. It is known that six years ago he called attention at a certain orphanage. Haiji doesn't know who his family, his birth place or what his real name isHungry Joker Manga, Chapter 1, page 18. Another thing what Haiji also knew is that he went to a place seeing numerous of glow corpses and the Black Apple. He said that the Black Apple and the numerous glow corpses are the sole memory he has. Personality Haiji is a scientist known by his famed title Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, page 12. Haiji is an extremely serious scientist, evenly known that he won't listen when he is busy with an experimentHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, page 7 but his experiments always ending up in a disasterHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, page 9. Haiji also seems to know the problems about his failed experiments and is always protecting himself when a experiment fails. Haiji is only interested in two things, solving the mystery of the Black Apple and the Glowing Corpses. Haiji also makes mistakes with names calling his assistant Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, page 9 or Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, page 5 — ironically he has something with — evenly that he name is Toriiooji. Haiji also shows a weird behaviour when he has found his interest evenly laughing when he is not evenly smilingHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, page 12. Haiji is a very emotionless person, he doesn't show emotions most of the times which makes that he is literally calm over by others he also been mentioned as a super awkward kidHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, page 13. When Haiji found something he likes, he is always in a hurry and trying to solve it. He dislikes when he gets back talks from his assistants when he has something he likes to research. Haiji evenly does also thing that his assistant dislikes, like when Haiji put the hand of the glowing corpse to her faceHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, page 17. Haiji doesn't know the danger and he feels quite amused when something is happening that dangerous. Evenly when he studied the glowing corpse which was transformed into a mutant calling him JamesHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, page 30 and evenly finds it interesting when the glowing corpse was transformed into a mutant. Haiji is a very smart kid, knowing that he can calculate a piece of the skyscraperHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, page 22 and evenly want to research the gravity ability that he has from the apple and want to have heavy weights to see what the maximum limit is to his strength. Haiji wants to meet God because of the mystery of the Black Apple. Sometimes he mistakes that someone is God that posses strange abilities in creating glowing corpses. Appearance It is known that Haiji has the same appearance as a teenage boy which peoples referring him as a "kid"Hungry Joker Manga, Chapter 1, page 13. Haiji has almost the same appearance as a doctor. Haiji has messy aqua blue-green hair and has neon green eyes. Haiji is also a character who also shows more of a person with a melancholic appearance, but he doesn't show emotion only at things he is interested to but he is mostly seen with a straight face. Furthermore, Haiji wears a white lab coat with underneath a navy blue t-shirt. Haiji wears also navy-blue short pants and a belt where he can place his medical research tubes on the left side. Haiji wears black sandals and is mostly seen around with a surgical mask which he only covers it when he operates someone, but it is mostly seen that he has it under his chin. At the time that Haiji was a child, he didn't have no lab coat or a surgical mask or a belt where he puts his medical research tubes. He only had a regular t-shirt and short pants and also wore no sandals or different kinds of shoes. In the one-shot, Haji's hair was light blue instead of aqua blue-green hair. He had a shirt with a zipper and having a blue star on the left side of his doctors cloakHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 0, page 1. Abilities Haiji has a very high intelligence knowing that he is always doing his research first then anything else. There are only two things he is interested in. Those two are the "Black Apple" and "Glowing Corpses". Evenly he is studying them to know more about them and evenly thinks that the two things are related. Evenly he also thinks that God is related to the Black Apple and to the Glowing Corpses. Haiji is not seen as a major strategist but he does like danger. Haiji is known as a person who doesn't show no any emotions. It is also unpredictable for the enemies to predict what moves he would undergo. Haiji is also a person who is experimenting with the transforming mutants he is fighting with when he and his assistant are being attacked by themHungry Joker Manga; Chapter, page 14. Intelligence Known by his title as and being a scientist at a young age, his intelligence is higher than the most characters in the series. Haiji has a big love for science evenly he doesn't listen to what other peoples has to say even if it is important or not. He only lets his love for science down when he finds a greater object which he can use as an experimentHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, page 10. Haiji is not a scientist who toys around. Haiji is more a very serious scientist that researches things that are a mystery to him. Haiji is knows at some way that the Black Apple and the Glowing Corpses are related to God, he also knows that the Black Apple was the main source of ideals that Newton came up with in their world telling his assistant that Newton didn't took a bite from the apple, but he licked the juice that came from the appleHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, page 26. Haiji's intelligence is also seen when he creates gadgets. Haiji knew that the apple is the main target to get him closer to God which he created a bomb inside the apple and let it explode to the Masked Kid that also wanted the appleHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, page 26 which turns out to be a fake one which he switched the real one under his sleeve. Haiji is also known when a experiment went wrong and also what the error was of the experiment he was trying out. Universal Gravitation After Haiji took a bite from the Black Apple he is able to control gravity which he can manipulate it whenever he wants. Haiji was testing out his new ability in the hospital. Haiji wanted to know the limit to move heavy things like things of in total 1000kgHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, page 6. This power is also effective to humans as well stated after Haiji when he was testing his power out to Chitose. Haiji can also manipulate objects as seen that various objects where floating around him, but when he is in a battle with a mutant he can throw the objects to the spot he likes in a increased speedHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, page 15. Haiji also can fly with this ability which he mostly doing, he also can take another person with him to fly alongside him, but he must control that object or person he is withHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, page 18. In addition, Haiji uses the power to manipulate gravity in order to fightHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, page 43. An example is, in the first chapter, he kicked a monster away from Chitose and than used his hand in order to kill it. Not only manipulating objects and other persons with his ability, also himself. Haiji can stick himself to the most impossible places evenly the top of a skyscraper who was upside downHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, page 25. Physical Abilities After Haiji ate the Black Apple, he gained physical abilities which allows him to throw heavy objects towards his enemies that are attacking him or can even hold heavy objects with only one hand. Unfortunately, Haiji can only hold the maximum weight when he is trying to move heavy objects such as a top of the skyscraper which he is bleeding immediatelyHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, page 24. Plot Genius vs. God Arc Haiji's assistant Chitose informs him that he has received a call from the police after that they discovered a corps that glows. Haiji doesn't listen because he was busy with a experiment which ended up being a disaster. After hearing from Chitose that the police informed him about a glowing corpse, Haiji went to the place immediately. Haiji's face shines telling Chitose that he has finally found it. Heiji then hits Chitose on her head telling that they are going. One of the officers asks Haiji if he has figured out something. Haiji tells him that has no single clue. Haiji calls to someone to have 10 million for contribution and research funds. After the call, Haiji ordered Chitose to take the corpse to the lab. At the lab, Haiji and his assistant are researching the glowing corpse. His assistant asks more about his past but has stated that he has no memories of it. After that Chitose is watching the apple, she sees that there is a bite missing. Haiji demonstrates about the apple and activated a laser beam which he then tells Chitose to look at the apple. She sees that the apple is recovering, which Haiji tells her that it is no regular apple. Later, the glowing corpse then has been transformed into a monster and attacks Haiji and Chitose. During the attack, Haiji's lab has been destroyed and he was on the edge of being dead. Haiji asks Chitose to bring him the apple which he ate it and which gives him paranormal abilities. Haiji managed to defeat the monster and tries to discover more about the apple. Later he has been taken to a hospital to take care of his wounds. At the hospital he asks Chitose if she have discovered the vanishing mutant. Later, Haiji is been making some research and one of the nurses comes in his room. After she looked at the fruit basket, she asks Haiji to give him the Black Apple. She then transforms into a mutant and attacks Haiji and ChitoseHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, page 13. Haiji then battles with the nurse and then escapes with Chitose. They then enter the main floor but floating. They see around them many glowing corpses. Haiji is happy saying that he is lucky by seeing all of the glowing corpsesHungry Joker Manga, Chapter 2, page 17. Haiji is then looking in the hospital to God, thinking that he is somewhere in hospital to meet him. Haiji is considering to eat another bit from the apple, but has been taken by the nurse who has transformed into a mutant. The apple has been brought to a mysterious person. He sends them a building but Haiji stopped it on time. Haiji then kicked the building, but is still on it. He then tells the masked person that he has a present for him which the apple contains to be a bomb. Quotes * (To James) "...Now let's conduct an experiment...!!"Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, pages 41-42 * (To Chitose Toriiooji) "Then still, why is your bosom as big as always, Yamada?"Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, page 6 * (To Chitose Toriiooji) "Entering the uncharted water with the glee is what being a scientist means!"Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 33 * (To himself) "It's God! This is his way of asking me to meet him!"Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, page 14 * (To Killed) "I'm just so happy you decided to accept my little present."Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, page 23 * (To Killed) "Now then, there are various things I'd like you to tell me...Dear God!"Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, page 24 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:White Joker Members